


Отчаяние

by im_not_yourtoy



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_not_yourtoy/pseuds/im_not_yourtoy
Summary: Юлиуса нет уже четвёртые сутки, и Ями не знает, что ему делать.
Relationships: Julius Novachrono/Yami Sukehiro
Kudos: 3





	Отчаяние

**Author's Note:**

> чтоб понять все невольные отсылки и подепрессировать, послушайте несчастный случай - объятия и black - wonderful life.

Ями устал. До тошноты в горле, до боли в сжимающихся в кулак – чтоб не дрожали – пальцах, до текущей из прокушенной губы багровой крови. Он тонет, растворяется в болоте забот, обязанностей и доносящемуся откуда-то изнутри непрестанному «ты должен». Ты должен защищать отряд, ты должен выполнять задания, ты должен спасти его. 

А Ями настолько выбился из сил, что с кровати встать не может – не видит смысла. Всë, перегорел, нет больше Ями. Потому что не защитил, не выполнил, не спас, не сказал-

Он может ещё долго продолжать список этих «не»: всё равно ведь заняться больше нечем в давящих утренних сумерках, когда буйные Быки наконец-то заснули. Достаëт зажигалку; один чирк, второй, третий – не загорается, хоть ты тресни. Хлопает по карманам – запасной нет.

Отлично, теперь он к тому же и закурить не может. Самообладание, до этого ещё кое-как державшееся на остатках разума, рухнуло от такой мелочи, как отсутствие никотина, оставив на своём месте боль дикую и отчаяние страшное. 

Кажется, только теперь до Ями дошёл настоящий смысл слов Ветто про сломанные мечты и связи – потому что Юлиуса нет уже четвëртые сутки и Ями не знает, что ему делать.

Дышать становится всё труднее, непрошеные слëзы сдавливают горло хваткой цепкой. Хочется расплакаться, разреветься, как дитë малое, в обиде своей забыться и послать весь мир к чëрту, но веки лишь жжëт сильно – как тогда, на закате, когда в последний раз ему честь отдавал – не допуская такой слабости. Выходит только сдавленно выть, хрипеть по-звериному – люди не умеют издавать такие отчаянные звуки. 

Рука дрожащая цепляется за край майки, пропахшей кровью, чужой кровью, Юлиуса кровью, и сжимает-сжимает-сжимает возле сердца в надежде, что оно перестанет так мучительно распадаться на куски. Другая же истошно запутывается в волосах, ненароком (или же намеренно?) слишком сильно хватаясь за жёсткие пряди и раздирая чувствительную кожу головы. 

Ями плохо, и ему становится ещё хуже, когда он вспоминает, как совсем недавно эти сейчас нервно трясущиеся кисти были переплетены с другими, холодными постоянно (а сейчас и навечно), как Юлиус любовно покрывал его лицо, руки, шею бабочками-поцелуями, прижимаясь губами обветренными к одному месту подолгу, пока Сукехиро не начинал дышать нормально, пока не шептал, успокоившись, возлюбленному в шею кроткое «спасибо».

Но Юлиус мёртв, и Ями больше некому успокоить. 

Боль физическая от своих прикосновений не отвлекает ни капли, наоборот, лишь напоминает, что он всё ещё тут, жив, дышит, чувствует, в конце концов, а Юлиус погребëн глубоко под слоем рыхлой земли.

Новахроно всегда говорит- нет, уже говорил, строго глядя в глаза, что сигареты его когда-нибудь погубят. Ями отвечал же в полушутке-полуправде, что, никотин, может, и убивает, но Юлиус намного быстрее него.

И кто из них теперь пытается не умереть душой после смерти физической другого, а, придурок? 

В себя он приходит из-за двух вещей: запëкшейся под ногтями собственной крови и ослепляющего света солнца. Сколько времени он тут простоял, погрузившись в собственные тревоги? А впрочем, плевать. Понятие времени после смерти Юлиуса размылось для него и стëрлось – ведь его время уже истекло. 

Алой кровью.

Будто в насмешку, погода стояла прекрасная. Юлиусу – да, именно Юлиусу, в первую очередь ему, а не Королю магов – такая понравилась бы. Природе ведь всё равно на такую мелочь, как чья-то смерть, и пускай именно сейчас одиночество ощущается явственнее всего.

Юлиус умер, и Ями придется как-то жить с этим всю свою долгую прекрасную жизнь.


End file.
